Dinero
Diferentes sumas de Dinero se mencionan en Lost en diferentes ocasiones. __TOC__ Primera Temporada *$23,000 era la recompensa ofrecida por la captura de Kate. *$160,000 es lo que Sawyer pretendía estafar a Jessica y que no pudo en el último momento :*El trato entero era de $300,000, de cuál Sawyer solamente tenía $140,000, y que prestó toda la noche a Jessica y a su marido para que confiasen en el. *$5 es lo que Claire ganaba por hora en su trabajo en Fish and Fry. *$83,000 es la suma que Hurley le debe a Walt después de jugar backgammon. *$25,000 es lo que Boone ofrece a Bryan por dejar a Shannon. **$50,000 es lo que Bryan exige despues de que se le ofreciesen $25,000. Boone acepta. *$156 millones es lo vale Hurley según le dice a Charlie . *$50,000 es el lo que Martha Toomey dice a Hurley que su marido, Sam Toomey ganó adivinando el número de judías en un recipiente en una feria. *$1600 es lo que Hurley pagó a Anciano de la Scooter por su scooter en el aeropuerto de Sidney. *$160 millones es lo que Sawyer leyó "Hugo" le dejaba a su madre, cuando leía los Botella con mensajes: "Who the hell is Hugo and how's he got a 160 million dollars to leave to his mom?" Segunda Temporada *$30 es lo que Francine le reclama a su madre despues de que se los sacase de su billetera Locke considera ridícula la queja después de lo que su padre le hizo con su riñón. *$50,000 es lo que Eko ofrece a los traficantes marroquíes por llevar la Heroína fuera de Nigeria. *$1299 $1399 son lo que marcan las etiquetas de los collares de oro falsos que Sawyer y Cassidy durante el timo de la gasolinera. **$100 Es el lo estos ofrecen para terminar el chanchullo . *$600,000 es la suma que Sawyer estafó a Cassidy. *$700,000 es la suma que Anthony Cooper estafó, y que guarda celosamente en una Caja de seguridad. **$200,000 es la suma que Anthony Cooper ofreció a Locke por recuperar los $700,000. *Un billete de $20 es lo que Sayid y Ana Lucía muestran en El Cisne como parte de las pertenencias que encontraron a Henry Gale en . *$10,000 es lo que Bernard donó a Isaac de Uluru por sanar a Rose. *$42,000 es el lo que Desmond humorísticamente pide a Libby cuando coincidieron en Dina's coffee shop, después de que ella le prestase $4. Tercera temporada *$10 millones es lo que Munson robó y escondió. *$8 millones es el valor de los diamantes que Nikki y Paulo robaron. *$100,000 es lo que la Madre de Jin exige a Sun por seguir ocultándose y no revelar la verdad sobre su parentesco con su marido. *$38,000 es lo que Anthony Cooper le dijo a Sawyer que estafó a su madre, Mary Ford en *$30,000 es el lo que Roger Linus exige como sueldo de peligro. Cuarta Temporada *$100 es lo que Miles pactó de principio con la Sra. Gardner por su trabajo de exhorcismo :*$200 es la cantidad final que exigió cuando llego a la casa. el le devolvió $100 cuando se marchó, porque encontró una gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo que no ha sido revelado, pero no se lo dijo a ella. Misceláneos *$2364 es la cantidad de dinero para un chanchullo que fue mencionado en una audición para el papel de Sawyer por parte de Matthew Fox que podía haberse mencionado en el Trabajo en Tampa Ver también *Pat Churchill, es el "hombre del dinero" dentro de la producción de Lost. Category:Listas